The present invention relates to telecommunications systems, and in particular, to an improved telephony-over-LAN (local area network) system.
Modern telephony-over-LAN (ToL) systems allow each endpoint (e.g., client, gateway) to choose a default hierarchy of coding algorithms. For example, an endpoint might be configured to first try using adaptive pulse code modulation (ADPCM), next G.723, then GSM, etc., until a common codec supported by both the calling and called endpoints is found.
However, the endpoints or clients typically have static configurations of preferred codecs. As a consequence, network bandwidth is assigned on a simple availability basis, without regard to other users who might wish to place phone calls in the future. As a consequence, a few users who communicate using coding algorithms that result in high bandwidth consumption could use the entire network bandwidth, without even realizing bandwidth was in short supply, thereby preventing others from placing calls. As such, system bandwidth may be inefficiently utilized and even result in denial of service to some users. Moreover, subsequently callers with a higher QoS (quality of service) may be forced to use a less optimal codec while a preceding call with a low QoS communicates using its desired codec.
While certain data modems, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,395, allow for dynamic bandwidth adjustment between two communicating endpoints, by way of selecting the compression rates for voice transmission and the modulation rate, such systems do not allow for broad network-based supervision of bandwidth allocation.